Being Good (2017 film)
|writer=Iain Lowson |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=W. Gregory Turner |cinematography= |editor=Agustín Ross Beraldi |studio= |distributor= |release= |time=5 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} Being Good is an 2017 short film directed by Jenny Harder. The short film was premiered at CTN Animation Expo on November 17, 2017 and it will be released on August 16, 2019 in theaters alongside The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part for Warner Bros. Pictures/Movie Land Animation Studios. Plot A teenage girl and her two guardians, the angel Ava and the demon Mal who act as her conscience. While these two struggle to keep the stubborn punk girl that can't see them safe they are also figuring out their own differences and preconceptions about each other. Cast * Mona Marshall as Embry * Kate Barton as Ava * Darren Street as Mal Production About Being Good Our team consists of 80 professionals that are working on this in their spare time. Several of us are employed at major companies like Disney, Dreamworks, Illumination Entertainment, Sony, ILM, MLDPS, MLAS, etc. Our final Short film premiered at the CTN Animation Expo in LA 2017 and was incredibly well received. Our festival circuit has just recently finished and we are proud to announce that we screened at 17 festivals worldwide, made 1 Semi-Finalist, 2 Finalists, received 2 Awards of Excellence and 3 Awards for Best Animated Short. We started BEING GOOD as a proof of concept for a potential feature film adaptations but have recently also begun working on an adaptation for an animated TV show. We are currently in conversation with several distributors and production companies about bringing BEING GOOD to life and actively looking for funding. We want to thank all our sponsors that have supported us throughout our journey: Solid Angle, Frame.io, Syncsketch, Artstation, Sketchfab and Artella. If you want to follow our progress please check out our links to tumblr, facebook and Artella! Music The music for the short film is composed by W. Gregory Turner. As of 2019, W. Gregory Turner will be set to compose Technoville, an upcoming film, with Henry Jackman. Release The short film was premiered at CTN Animation Expo on November 17, 2017 and it will be released on August 16, 2019 in theaters alongside The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. Home media Being Good was released on CGMeetup for YouTube on February 27, 2019.See an official website. It is also set to be released on Blu-ray, as a bonus feature attached to Movie Land Animation Studios Short Films Collection. Legacy Embry appeared as cameo in Stephen Heneveld's 2019 film The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. Feature-length film adaptation In June 2018, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios announced plans to develop an animated feature-length film based on the short film directed by Jenny Harder, with the film director, Don Hall and Chris Williams is slated to direct. It will be distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing and produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures. Animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services for Movie Land Animation Studios, Being Good is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States by Sony Pictures Releasing on June 5, 2020. References External links * Official website * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7834064 Being Good] on IMDb * Watch movie Category:2010s animated short films Category:2017 short films Category:Films directed by Jenny Harder Category:2017 films Category:2017 animated films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language films